Little Moments
by LadyAshh
Summary: Prompt from castlefanficprompts: "prompt: okay. I recently have had this thing for brad paisley because some of his songs are the sweetest, most ridiculously lovely songs ever. and I know not everyone is into country, I didn't use to be either, but if anyone is interested in doing a song fic I'd love to see one based off of one or all of these or whatever: little moments, then... "


**A/N: Prompt from Castlefanficprompts: "prompt: okay. I recently have had this thing for brad paisley because some of his songs are the sweetest, most ridiculously lovely songs ever. and I know not everyone is into country, I didn't use to be either, but if anyone is interested in doing a song fic I'd love to see one based off of one or all of these or whatever: little moments, then, she's everything"**

**Because song fics are my guilty pleasure (Not so much guilty really) and I love Braid Paisely and seeing this fic had me playing "Then" immediately (Which will be coming too) But here is Little Moments, because apart from Whiskey Lullaby, it's my favourite Brad song. I hope you like it! :D**

**PS: I had uploaded this on it's own, but I've decided to put one/two shot song fics together starting now.**

* * *

If there's one thing he learned about Kate Beckett from the start, is that she is stubborn, possibly the most stubborn person he has ever met and now because of that stubbornness, they were lost, completely lost – not that she would ever admit to it.

He glanced over at her, leaning forward, hands tightly gripping the wheel. She had her bottom lip pulled between her teeth as she usually did when she was nervous or thinking and he had yet to tell her how adorable he found it. Her eyes scanned the dark, empty street ahead of them, barely lit by the scattered streetlights on the side of the road.

He had given up trying to get her to ask for directions some time ago, not that it mattered, there was no living being anywhere near to where they were now and he wasn't risking his life by saying something stupid like "We're lost" or 'I told you so." No, he knew better, he knew to keep quiet and let her figure it out on her own.

The fact that she was five months pregnant didn't help with her stubbornness and likeliness to hurt him either. She had almost hurt him she was sure, when he said he was driving, but luckily he got off with a glare and her snatching the keys for his own car from him, he didn't argue with her, although he was being overly protective and worried for her, he still found her assertiveness so very hot.

He tore his gaze away from her adorable scrunched face to look out the window, bush, bush … some dirt, a tree … more bush, hey if they didn't die tonight, at least he'd have a story for his kids: The first time mommy got us lost, if she would ever let him speak of this that is.

They were headed out to her father's cabin for a while, doctor's orders really. Due to the high stress she was always under, she had had two miscarriages before and now that she had gotten so far into her pregnancy with no complications, her doctor had ordered her to stay home and stay away from any serious activity until this baby was born, it was actually her suggestion to come out here … if only they could find it.

He looked at his watch, it was a little after 9pm. He looked over to her again, noticing the slump of her shoulders and slight defeat in her posture as she turned the steering wheel and brought the car over to the side of the lonely road.

"Okay, we're lost." She admitted, sitting back in the seat.

He had to stare at her for a moment before he realized what she just said, the fact that she had just admitted to being lost.

"Go ahead, say it." She continued, folding her arms and looking out the window.

"Say what?" He asked.

She turned her head to look at him, "I told you so." She said, mimicking his voice.

He blinked, "I would never." He reached across and took one of her hands, "We'll just call someone to come help us… if they can find us that is."

She didn't answer, just sat in silence as he called for assistance, which came pretty quickly and as it turned out, they weren't very far from their destination, if she had continued straight for another 10 minutes, they would have arrived, but she was still upset over it.

When they were finally settled in, he pulled her into his arms and went to sit on the couch, "That was fun." He spoke.

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised, "I got us lost."

He shrugged, "So? We got here and I mean, technically we weren't lost, you just took the extra, extra long way with no people and increased the possibility of an axe murderer coming after us in the woods." He joked.

She laughed, a sound he so loved to hear, especially when she was getting this emotional about getting lost, he blamed it on the pregnancy.

"But at least you would have protected me." He continued.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around? Seeing as I'm the pregnant one?" She asked, resting her head against his chest, relaxing into him.

"I don't know, you're pretty badass on your own and there's something pretty scary about a pregnant woman and to add that to you, well, I don't think anyone would dare come near us." He told her.

"Well I'm glad my hormonal imbalance makes you feel safe." She scoffed.

"From others at least." He muttered.

"What that supposed to mean?" She asked, rising up away from him to send a glare in his direction.

He swallowed, "Nothing at all, have I told you how beautiful you are today?" He tried to save himself.

She just rolled her eyes and pushed herself up and away from him, trying to stand.

He caught her wrist, "Where are you going?"

She jerked her head in the direction of the bedrooms, "To bed, I'm tired."

He let her go and stood, draping an arm over her shoulder, walking with her to their room, "Right, and we've got a big day tomorrow." He added.

She cocked her head and looked at him in confusion, "What's tomorrow?"

His face fell momentarily, until he saw the twitch at the corner of her mouth and the glint in her eyes.

"That's just cruel." He mumbled.

She playfully swatted his chest, "You know I'd never forget your birthday."

He smiled and turned her in his arms, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips, smiling as he felt her melting against him, her arms coming around his neck, holding him closer to her. When they finally pulled apart, her cheeks were flushed and her breath coming in little pants, she pressed another kiss lightly against his lips and then pulled away, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth again.

"That's adorable." He said before he could stop himself.

She smiled and ducked her head, "I'm going to take a shower first."

"Okay," He smiled, slightly dazed from their kiss and just the image of her standing before him, all flushed and glowing from her pregnancy.

"You're coming with me." She finished, pulling him in the direction of the bathroom.

He followed eagerly, his hands finding their spot on her hips, spinning her around and pushing her up against the door, closing it, coming inches away from her face, so he could feel her breath ghosting over his mouth.

She bit down on her lip again, a teasing look in her eye, now knowing just how much that little action did to him and now she was going to take advantage of it, not that he minded in the least.

"I love you." He whispered.

She draped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her, kissing him softly, "I love you too."


End file.
